


Stay or Go?

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Everything is consensual, Fluff and Angst, Hux just doesn't enjoy it, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pryde isn't abusive in this one just worthless, but out of convenience, he's a piece of shit basically, there is one backhand from Pryde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: I asked petalouda85 on tumblr if I could take their Kylux ask that they sent to solohux and make it into a story and they said yes, so here it is!Hux enters into an arranged marriage with General Pryde for power and protection, but he's not getting any satisfaction in the bedroom. When Kylo comes around, they start sleeping together behind Enric's back and Hux finds out he is expecting. The trick is to get Pryde to sleep with Armitage again before suspicion arises. Will Pryde find out or will they get away with it all?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Stay or Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more Kylux in the future, so let me know if y'all want some. Or GingerPilot. :)

Hands clasped in front of himself, Hux fought the urge to unclasp them and put them back behind his back. Instead of his normal uniform, he wore ceremonial robes of white and a golden crown of ivy, which only served to make him look pasty. Pryde stood across from him and Hux was looking at anything but his future husband, watching the rain slide off of the giant window before him in droves. Pryde insisted they marry on Arkanis before they were to be deployed to the Finalizer, and Hux hadn’t protested. Neither had dated before, but Hux’s circumstances wouldn’t allow any less than marriage. It was more a power grab and more of a strategy of convenient. If Pryde had him, no one else could bother him while he was trying to advance in the ranks. Allegiant General Pryde was a lot older than Armitage, but he was highly respected and feared among the troops and officers. Pryde was happy to have a young mate and Hux would be protected once he was claimed. The ginger wasn’t happy, per se, but duty and safety were highest on his priorities list. 

“You may kiss,” the officiator spoke and Hux felt bile building in the back of his throat. He despised the idea of what they would have to do that night, but at least after that, maybe he could get away with turning Pryde down in the bedroom. 

Pryde leaned in and kissed Hux gently, cupping his cheek. There was no one else present, just Hux’s father as a witness, whom he hated even more than Pryde. 

That night was the most embarrassing night of Hux’s life. Pryde swore up and down that things usually weren't like that—that he was totally normal. Hux had never seen anything more disappointing in his existence, but he really had no choice but to try and convince Pryde otherwise. 

When he reported for duty, he was taken seriously, almost as serious as Pryde, which was abnormal for their society. Still, Hux’s age proved to be a stumbling block for him and he was always second-guessed. 

Then came Kylo. 

The day Kylo came along was the day that Hux’s senses had been filled with a new scent. He was dark and smelled of oak and jet fuel, triggering a warmth in the depths of his abdomen. It was a year and four months after his marriage to Pryde that the new stranger appeared. Kylo wore a mask like the former Lord Vader, but Hux knew he was young from his voice. A rivalry began between the two, especially because Ren was an alpha male and a symbol of everything that Armitage wished he could be. They constantly fought against each other and Kylo would force-choke him or silence him forcibly. 

Then everything changed. 

Hux had run completely out of the capacity to keep himself away from Ren. Kylo had been passing by Hux in the hall when he cornered the General, leading him into a utility room. 

“What the kriff do you think you’re doing, Captain?” Hux accused. “Remove your hands from me at once.”

Kylo did just that and he reached up, popping off his helmet with a slight noise of pressure releasing. When his face was revealed, the General found himself speechless.   
“Why do you despise me so much, General?” he inquired, looking into the hazel eyes of the ginger. “Is it because you are afraid of me?”

“Afraid of you?” Armitage asked incredulously, a look of disgust on his face.

“Are you afraid that I will just take what I want and leave?” Ren continued and Hux put his gloved hand up to stop him, turning to leave. 

Kylo took his arm, gently stopping him. “I see how you look at him. You are disappointed.”

Hux refused to make eye contact with him, but he was listening. The air inside of the room was getting stifling with Ren’s scent, causing the general’s heartbeat to quicken. 

“You are dissatisfied,” Ren added with a lower voice, brushing a hand over Hux’s hip through his clothes. “I could show you what you are missing. No one has to know.”

“ _He_ will know, Kylo. He knows everything,” Hux defended. 

“He thinks we hate each other— he would never suspect.”

Chewing on his bottom lip nervously, Hux thought back to how many nights he spent lying there trying to make Pryde happy, but it never worked out. The old man was impotent and he was embarrassing. The thought of someone as strong as Kylo pinning him down— that was something exciting. He’d watched him cut down enemies in battle before and he knew how rough he could be. 

“What do you say?” Kylo inquired, brushing his gloved thumb over Hux’s bottom lip. 

“Not here.”

“Then my chambers?” the Knight of Ren suggested. 

Hux found himself in Kylo’s pristine chambers, noticing the crumbling Darth Vader helmet on a pedastal. Kylo might have some weird family issues, but at least he wasn’t a sixty-year-old tight-ass general. 

“You need this. Allow yourself to have this one night,” Ren tried to persuade Hux, noticing how tense the General was. “Let your hair down, breathe a little.”  
Kylo ran his gloved hand through Hux’s stiff hair, messing it up. 

Once Hux managed to get past the feeling of getting caught, he found himself being picked up by Kylo and laid down on the bed. The other wasted no time in removing his uniform, tossing the belt to the side. The scent of Hux’s cologne only grew stronger as each layer was removed. Hux smelled like lilac and Kylo only wanted more. They melded together, each sweating and clasping hands over the other’s mouth at times to keep the other quiet. Kylo made Hux’s toes curl, his whole body trembling underneath the dark-haired Knight. Armitage was panting, the intense warmth in his lower abdomen gone. It was the only time he had ever been truly satiated. His hair was in a mess. His skin was covered in hickeys that he would have to hide somehow from the Allegiant General. It wouldn’t be hard considering they hadn’t attempted to have sex in months. 

“Do you feel good?” Ren asked, still peppering him with kisses. Hux nodded, still breathless. 

“Stars yes. Thank you,” Hux replied with a smile, his cheeks flushed pink. 

Every opportunity they got, they were bonding and giving each other what the other lacked, even taking missions together strategically so that Hux could get away from Pryde. It all seemed to be working rather well until a few weeks later when Armitage began to feel ill. He assumed it was just a cold, but he felt worse and worse until he went to the med bay and was examined by a droid. 

“Congratulations. You are with child, General. Shall I alert Allegiant General Pryde?” the droid asked, and Hux felt his mouth getting incredibly dry. He was pale before, but now he was the color of a ghost. 

“No. No, I’ll tell him myself,” Armie spoke softly and got up, hurrying out of the med bay to find Kylo at once. Instead, he ran into his husband, swallowing thickly while he stood facing him. 

“Armitage, are you alright?” Pryde asked and Hux nodded, stammering as he tried to figure out the words to say. He felt like Pryde could see right through him.

“Y-Yes, just a bit of food poisoning, I’m afraid,” he gave a small and weak smile, turning away to hurriedly find commander Ren. 

When he found Ren, Hux was out of breath, feeling physically ill. Kylo was wearing a smirk, but it turned quickly into a frown as he looked upon him with concern in his eyes. 

“Can I talk to you?” Hux whispered and pulled him to a side room so they could have some privacy. Hux took in a deep breath, trying not to let it get to him. 

“You are with child,” Ren murmured and Hux’s eyes widened.

“How did you know?” Armitage demanded.

“I could feel it through the force. That’s great, isn't it?” Ren exclaimed. 

“No! NO, it is most certainly _not_ great, Ren. Do you not understand? Me and my impotent waste of a husband haven’t slept together in months. He will know its not his,” Hux hissed and Kylo seemed unbothered by that statement.

“Leave him. You and I, we could be together,” Kylo suggested and Hux scoffed at the idea. 

“What, and have him hate you and make both of our lives harder? No—we have to be smart about this.”

“You have to get him to lay with you, then. Now, before you’re—“ Kylo motioned to him.

“Before I’m what, Kylo?” Hux asked irritably.

“Before you start looking pregnant,” Ren explained. 

That had Armitage in even more of a panic, trying to grasp the fact that he would have to go through with giving birth to a child in a war. 

“Why did you do this to me?” Hux demanded. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Ky shook his head. “But—I’m going to be a father?” 

“Yes, I suppose so. Congratulations,” Hux answered flatly. 

The Knight of Ren then did something unexpected. He stepped up and gently placed his hand over Hux’s abdomen, closing his eyes. “They’re healthy,” he mused.

“They’re?!” Hux’s chest tightened once more. He was going to have an actual heart-attack.

“Twins.”

Hux couldn’t process his emotions at the moment. Kylo seemed to notice, wrapping his arms around the lanky male in an actual hug. 

“I don’t want Pryde to raise them,” Hux mumbled into his shoulder. 

“For now, make him believe that they are his. Lay with him once more and then never again.”

****

Once Hux had calmed down enough to leave the closet, he headed back to work, doing his duties like it was a normal day for him. He couldn’t help but think about the twins. Even though he was afraid and nervous, part of him was excited. What would they look like? Would they have his ginger hair or Kylo’s jet black hair? Or both?

When the shift was over, he headed back to his chambers, met with Pryde who had surprisingly made him some tea. 

“How was your day?” Pryde asked, though he really didn’t care too much.

“It could have been better. The food last night upset my stomach,” he reiterated the lie.

“Ah, well, I made you some tea.”

“I see that.”

Hux didn’t like Pryde, and he really didn’t like being around him either, but he would have to tolerate it once more. 

Armitage then suggested, “I was thinking, what if we—tried again tonight? If we laid together?” 

Pryde actually laughed at him and shook his head. “Not tonight.”

It went on like that for two weeks until he finally caved. Armitage was six weeks along and he was growing antsy because of the fact that Pryde would have to see his skinny husband naked in bed. Pryde finally did what Hux had been constantly asking for, and then the ginger felt like he could sleep at ease. He waited two weeks as was how long one had to wait to get tested, and he headed to Pryde’s operational area with a fake sense of happiness. 

“Enric, I have some news,” he started, having planned it all out. “I’m expecting.”

Pryde’s face went from one of shock and confusion to one of contentment. 

“You are?”

Hux nodded and threw his arms around Pryde’s neck, wishing he had the strength to choke him to death right there. The fact that Pryde now had a chance to raise his own heirs to the position of Allegiant Generalship had him excited. It was the exact reaction Hux was hoping he would have. At least that way, Hux and the babies would be taken care of. 

****

“We have to get rid of him,” Hux spoke to Kylo in a hushed tone.

“How? He is always at his command station.”

“Then we must destroy the ship,” Hux suggested and Kylo shook his head.

“Absolutely not,” exclaimed the Knight. “We need to send him on a perilous mission. I will inquire with Snoke to-“

“No Snoke. He will grow suspicious,” Hux shook his head. 

“He will see the children and their true parentage, Armitage.”

That was when Armie realized Kylo was right. What if Snoke already knew but just wasn’t meddling with it for now? He brought a hand to his abdomen, giving it an absentminded little rub. 

“Pryde believes that they are his. He says he's going to retire and we’ll move to a peaceful planet with them to raise them. He’s delusional,” Hux frowned. “I want to raise them with you.”

Kylo’s cheeks flushed a bright pink shade and he smiled warmly, cupping Armie’s cheek with one hand as he placed the other over Hux’s hand. 

“They will be safe. You shouldn’t worry. I will find a way to fix this so that we can.”

**** 

At eight weeks, Armie found that he was starting to show. It wasn’t a big deal anymore because Pryde had taken the bait, but it was a big deal to him because he’d never been expecting. All of it was a new experience to him. The sickness that made him weaker throughout his shifts, the constant aching. He’d never thought that he would produce offspring, especially not with Kylo Ren. Armie finally asked Kylo about whether they would have the force or not. 

“Yes, I can feel it emanating from you. I think Snoke must know by now, but he hasn't said anything. I’ve been on the far side of the ship and been able to feel them, but perhaps he can’t because they are my children,” Ren suggested softly. 

As Ren said that, Hux’s communicator buzzed. 

“Snoke wants to see me,” Hux breathed and Ren’s eyes widened in shock. 

“I’ll take you there.”

The two of them headed down the hall together, Ren’s hand discreetly on the small of Hux’s back. When they saw a group of troopers headed down the hall, Ben let his hand fall. Once they had entered the room where Snoke was seated, they both bowed before him. 

“General Hux. I thought I asked you to come alone,” Snoke started and Hux nodded. 

“I apologize, Supreme Leader,” Hux replied and looked back up. 

“Nevertheless, Ren you may stay. I called you in Hux to announce to you that I have placed you at the head of the Starkiller Base operation. You are to be shipped out to Ilum effective immediately,” the Supreme Leader spoke curtly to him. 

“Thank you for the opportunity, Supreme Leader,” Hux nodded. “I am honored.”

In reality, Hux was terrified. Starkiller Base would be a long term mission. Armitage would be far away from Pryde, but also Kylo. He fought back tears as he packed his bags, straightening up and pulling himself together as Pryde came back in. 

“Congratulations on your reassignment, darling. I hope to visit you soon,” Pryde spoke and Armie felt it like a bitter pill. Of course Pryde didn’t want any part of the children until they were born. That was just like him. 

“That sounds perfect,” Hux nodded and zipped his duffle bag up. 

“Tell the children I’m thinking of them,” Pryde added. 

On his way out, Hux had arranged to meet with Kylo one last time. Stopping by Ren’s chambers, he wrapped his arms around his lover. Ren’s strong arms wrapped around Hux’s waist and he sighed softly. 

“I am going to find the scavenger. I will try my best to visit you,” Ren spoke softly and Hux felt a knot in his throat. 

“I know you will. I just wish I could see you every day,” he explained. 

“We will manage,” Ren nodded and kissed Hux on the cheek, giving him a kiss on the lips right after that. 

*******

Hux was shipped out the next day, grabbing his duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder as he headed out to the cruiser. Glancing back, he hoped to see Kylo standing there. The shadowy figure of a man came from the side and stopped in front of him, back rigid. 

“I anticipate success with your venture, General Hux,” the robotic monotone of Kylo’s mask spoke. 

“I expect success as well. Thank you, Commander,” Hux spoke, his face pale. 

He was fighting off a bad case of morning sickness. He had wrongly assumed that it was only sickness in the morning, but it was all-day sickness every day. The general took a seat, his duffle bag sitting on his lap as he laid his head back against the headrest. 

“Take me to Illum,” he instructed with his eyes closed, the officer piloting the ship toward the planet. 

Hux swallowed thickly and tried to stave off the nausea, and an officer asked if he was alright and if he needed a flight patch. He politely declined, praying that it would go away soon before he threw up his breakfast rations on his shiny boots. 

********  
Hux busied himself with work on Illum, even rescuing a poor starving Loth cat and naming her Millicent. She kept him company and he kept her fed on some fish that he could acquire now and then, if not some of his own food. He had plenty because he was the General. About two months into his assignment, Pryde actually sent notice that he would be visiting to see the progress of the base. When his husband arrived, Hux was wearing his charcoal colored greatcoat, something he wore often now to hide evidence of his affair even though everyone thought that they were Pryde’s. Pryde kissed Hux on the cheek, the redhead giving a polite smile. 

“How is the base doing?” Pryde asked. _Not how is Hux doing. Not how are the babies doing_. 

“The weapon is coming along quite well. Soon it will be within our capabilities to destroy any star system we wish—planets at a time. There will be hardly any bounds to our destruction,” Hux assured him. 

Pryde then took Hux to a side hallway to talk. 

“Darling, I need to know something from you. Please do not lie to me,” Pryde spoke with an air of seriousness. 

General Hux stood stiff-backed as Pryde cornered him against the wall. 

“Are those children mine?” Pryde asked lowly. “I’m not a fool, Armitage. Your insistence upon sleeping with me just to hide an affair with someone else? Are you fooling around behind my back, Armitage?” 

Pryde brought his hand up to Hux’s throat. 

“I am not ignorant to your manipulations.”

“Let him go,” a familiar robotic voice rang out in the hall as Ren walked over taking long strides. “Is there a problem, General Pryde?”

Hux felt a wave of relief wash over him as Kylo headed over, causing Pryde to step back. 

“What jurisdiction do you have here?” Pryde asked, his tone sharp. “This is my husband and it’s a private matter between the two of us.” 

Ren lifted his hand up, focusing his energy on force-choking Pryde. He choked him just enough to make his throat yearn for air, hopefully giving Hux some satisfaction for having to put up with him for so long. 

“I’ll have your head for this!” Pryde choked out and Ren curled his gloved-fingertips in a little, finishing off the job as Pryde clawed at his throat desperately. The Allegiant General slumped to the floor. 

“You—you just killed Pryde,” Hux pointed out and Ren nodded. 

“I’ll make sure to notify Snoke of his incompetence so no suspicion will arise. _How are you? How are the babies?”_ Kylo asked, but before Hux could answer, the other had searched the force for them. “They’re safe.”Ren’s eyes glanced down to Hux’s abdomen and then back up to him. “You’re safe.”

Hux looked up into Kylo’s eyes with a bit of hurt showing through. 

“Why didn’t you come sooner? It’s been two months. Don’t lie to me, Ren,” Hux warned. “You know I can tell when you’re lying to me.” 

Kylo gently cupped Hux’s cheek, pressing a firm kiss to his lips as a form of an answer. 

“I shouldn’t have waited so long, but Snoke— he's in my every thought. He would know if I visited,” he answered, searching Hux’s eyes. 

“How are we supposed to do this, Ren?” The General asked, his tone one of exasperation. “I can’t just leave the base once they’re born, you know. I have a job to do.” 

Brushing a gloved thumb over Hux’s cheek, he nodded. 

“I know. I’m trying to figure out what to do. First I have to dispose of the body.” 

Hux sighed and compulsively straightened his uniform. The middle of a war was no time to raise younglings. They would have to either run as fugitives or fight on, leaving their children to nanny droids. Hux hated that thought. They needed their parents, even though he was certain he’d be a terrible father. 

Kylo ducked back into the hall and his eyes widened ever-so-slightly. Stepping out as well, Hux was almost trampled by Ren. 

“Pryde is gone,” he explained, which caused Hux to pale. 

“What do you mean Pryde is _gone_?” Hux raised his voice, pressing his lips together in a thin line. “I have to do damage control. I’m going to his ship.” 

“No you aren’t. It’s dangerous,” Kylo frowned and grabbed his wrist. 

“We don’t have another choice. Pryde will report to Snoke and have you executed on the spot,” Hux countered, his voice strained when he ripped his wrist away from Kylo and started to book it down the hall. 

He reached Pryde’s ship as it was about to be jettisoned, waving his arms. 

“Enric!” Hux called out even though he couldn’t hear him. He picked up as a call came through on his commlimk.

“Are they even mine, Armitage? Enric asked over the comm, sparing him the embarrassment of broadcasting it over the PA. “Judging from the look on your face and how relieved you looked when Kylo came, if I were a betting man, I’d bet that they’re his. I’ll offer you a chance to prove your loyalty. Consent to a DNA test. If you don’t consent, I’ll know what the truth is. If you consent and it comes back negative for my DNA, I’ll have you executed. It’s simple,” Enric spoke before turning off the ship and stepping off.

“Regardless, I’m having the commander reprimanded for his behavior,” Pryde spoke with a smug expression. 

“I won’t consent to a DNA test until they’re born. It’s not safe to do it now,” Hux spouted off. “You dare accuse me of adultery when you refuse to give me what I sorely need?” 

It wasn’t true, of course, but he wanted to build a case against him. Hux’s specialty was being a master manipulator and he had to turn this around on Pryde. 

“In any case, we’re done,” Hux all but growled in his face. 

“We’re not done unless I release you from our bond,” Pryde spoke in a chilling tone, Hux’s jaw setting. 

“Get out of my sight,” the redhead spat at him and Pryde backhanded him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Bringing a hand up to his cheekbone, Hux found warm blood bubbling out of a cut made from Pryde’s ring. “I’m reporting you.” 

“Then I’ll report you to Snoke for what you’ve been doing,” Pryde tilted his head. “I have you cornered, little fox.” 

With that, he turned to leave. 

“Goodbye, darling. I’ll be returning soon to check up on the base,” Pryde grinned to himself and left on his ship, leaving Hux there on the ground. A stormtrooper helped him up even though he scowled while he was helped. Kylo was inside his chambers when he walked back. 

“Pryde knows. He wants me to consent to a DNA test. Can you tell with the force who the parent is? I mean, I know you can tell that they’re yours, but would Snoke know?” Hux asked and Kylo shook his head. 

“I’m not sure. We need to-“ Ren trailed off. 

“We need to what?” Hux asked and Kylo looked down. 

“You won’t be safe with me. You need to run. I’ll secure passage for you.” 

“What?” the redhead scoffed. “You think I can raise them on my own?” 

“You’ll have to for now. We don’t have a choice,” Kylo admitted, taking Hux’s hand and leaning in for a kiss. 

Hux pulled away, a hurt look on his face. 

“It’s the scavenger, isn’t it? You love her. I— this whole thing was an accident,” Armitage got up and stood there, his back aching slightly. 

“Don’t you dare bring that up. We’re connected through the force— and no of course I didn’t impregnate you on purpose,” he spoke out of frustration, standing up to pace. 

“Was the plan to leave me all along? I thought you wanted to do this. I can’t raise two— force-sensitive younglings on my own, Kylo.” 

The Knight of Ren brushed a hand through his hair.   
“There will be a transport for you in a couple of hours. You will be leaving on it,” Kylo spoke emotionless. 

“So what? That’s it? Out of sight, out of mind?” Armie scoffed, walking over to the window. “I loved you. I loved you Kylo. And now I can’t even stand looking at you.” 

Hurt by that, Ren left in a hurry, grabbing his helmet on the way out. 

*****   
Packing his things, Hux saw a message from Pryde on his commlink. 

‘You’ve been summoned by the Supreme Leader. If you run, I will find you.’

Hux took his ring off and laid it on the desk, scrawling ‘kriff you’ on a note before he signed it with a petty heart. Walking down the hall, he saw the transport Ren had promised. It was a small ship with no pilot. There could be no witnesses. Glancing back to the base, he set his jaw. He could have been in power if he hadn’t slept with Kylo Ren. In that moment, he felt a movement from within, his heart skipping a beat. There was a reason he hadn't gotten rid of them. Part of him wanted to give them a wonderful life—one with Kylo. Now he wasn’t sure what was in store. Would they starve? He would starve before he would let that happen. Would they be taken prisoner to be stormtroopers when they were five? He wasn’t sure. He led Millicent to the ship with him and took over control of piloting. 

Konkiv was the place he settled on. It was remote enough that no one would find him, but not so remote that he would be all by himself. When he arrived, he stayed in the shadows until he could ditch the First Order garb. Messing up his perfectly laid hair, he walked through the market place as a test to see if he could blend in. A older woman grabbed his arm and he almost panicked as she looked up at him.

“How far along are you?” she asked with a sweet smile.

“Oh um… I’m… seventeen weeks,” Hux answered, figuring she wasn’t a threat to him. 

“Oh, I just love little younglings. Are you new? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Yes, I am a refugee from Coruscant. The First Order presence there made me nervous.”

“That’s reasonable,” she nodded. “I wouldn't want to raise kids in the middle of an occupation. They’re taking younger children every day.”

Hux and the older woman—named Bierghri—bonded over talking about the younglings. She offered up a place in her village for him to stay and he couldn’t turn it down. He stayed there and she helped him to get on his feet, so a couple of months passed and he found himself acclimating to the lifestyle, having almost forgotten about the fight with Kylo. Millicent quite liked it too, especially being able to catch mice all day. The day before he was due, he heard about the destruction of the Hosnian system. Bierghri teared up, wiping the tears away from her wrinkly cheeks. Armitage knitted his brows together and he gasped softly as he felt what he thought was a hard kick and she immediately turned to him. 

“Is it time?” she asked and he nodded, causing her to usher him into her dwelling. She made him some herb remedies to help him through the process, knowing it would be a long and arduous process. She was essentially his adopted grandmother at that point. Laying back, he teared up, actually terrified of what was about to happen. What kind of galaxy were they about to be born into? 

Hours passed and Hux was white-knuckling the sheets, his heart hammering. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Bierghri was about to tell the person at the door off for interrupting the process, but when the door opened, it was a tall figure with raven hair in a dark black cloak. 

“Kylo..” Hux breathed, his eyes widening. Kylo rushed to be by his side. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kylo apologized even though Hux was the one who had said what he said. 

“Don’t be sorry. Just be here.”

*******

Kylo cradled their baby girl in his arms. She had a little patch of dark hair on top of her head, her eyes closed as she slept. Armitage was holding the baby boy, who had quite a bit of red hair already. He was whimpering, but almost asleep. Hux could barely keep his eyes open. It had taken eighteen long hours. Bierghri already had the blue milk prepared for them. She was read for anything. 

“Sleep,” Kylo instructed to Hux. 

“How did you know?” the defected General asked. 

“I felt your pain from across the galaxy,” he answered in a soft voice. “I made a mistake. I want to stay here with you.”

“What about the scavenger? What about your journey?”

“Shh. we should be worried about the names of the babies,” Kylo hushed him and sat on the side of the baby. 

“Tycho for the boy. I couldn’t think of a name I liked for the girl.”

“What about Leia?” Kylo asked quietly. 

“The rebel General?”

“The strongest woman I have ever known. My mother.”


End file.
